


Surprise

by trxxiebea



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxxiebea/pseuds/trxxiebea
Summary: Tumblr prompt for @habitsandbicycles.Patsy doesn't like snow or birthdays, Delia takes it upon herself to change her mind.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> 83: “Surprise!”

Patsy never talked about her childhood. She would open up every so often of the horror’s she’d experienced, but Delia never dared to ask her more. She knew how hard it was for Patsy to talk about, so didn’t want to pry or make her feel uncomfortable, so she never asked. That was what had put her in this tricky situation.

It was the first proper December they had spent together as a couple, an official couple. They had been ‘a thing’ for years previous, but this was the first year that they had been brave enough to label themselves as partners, even though they knew that if the wrong person was to find out they’d be done for.

Delia knew that Patsy’s birthday was in December, she remembered her talking one night through glasses of brandy and tearstained cheeks of the way it had snowed the last birthday she had before they moved abroad. Of how beautiful it had been and how happy her family were, and how the first birthday she had back in Poplar it had snowed again, only this time it didn’t feel beautiful and that family scene she often remembered could never happen again. This broke Delia’s heart, and she vowed that one day she would make Patsy fall in love with snow on her birthday again. The only problem was that she didn’t know what day in December it was exactly.

Tiptoeing her way up the stairs so as not to be caught by another nurse, Delia snuck into Patsy and Trixie’s room. She knew she wouldn’t get caught as Trixie was out at a birth and Patsy was working at the maternity home for the night, but she was still nervous as she pulled Patsy’s trinket box out from under her bed.   
'Something in here must say when she was born, a birth certificate or old passport surely?’ Delia thought to herself, rummaging through the old trinkets and photographs.

Her hand brushed across a photograph. Two young girls dressed in matching capes and plaits stood grinning on a frozen lake, and a beautiful woman, the absolute double of Patsy stylishly knelt down beside the girls; keeping them steady so they didn’t topple off their ice skates Delia presumed. The lake was surrounded by gorgeous thick snow, and large snowflakes fell around them. This must have been the day Patsy had spoken of. She turned the photo over, in the top left hand corner was handwritten; December 4th 1940.   
'That would make Patsy 5 in the photo. That seems about right?’ Delia thought, examining the face of young Patsy, playing it up to the camera as she would do now too!

Suddenly the door cracked open, Delia pushed the box back under the bed and sprung onto it, hiding the photograph beneath her leg.   
“Trixie! I didn’t expect you to be back yet! Smooth birth?” Delia squeaked as Trixie eyed her up and down suspiciously.   
“Delia what are you up to?” Trixie questioned slowly, eyes panning down to the mess of Patsy’s quilt as the box stuck out awkwardly from underneath.   
“Okay, I guess you’ve caught me….” Delia patted the bed beside her and Trixie moved to sit next to her as Delia pulled the photograph out.

“Patsy told me a story once about her birthday and the snow, and I think I’ve found a photo of it but I’m not sure of her exact birthdate-” Delia showed Trixie the photograph, and Trixie took it out of her hands and examined it carefully.   
“Gosh, it’s so beautiful isn’t it?” She sighed and Delia nodded  
“Look at her little face!”   
“It says December 4th on the back, do you think that could be it?” Delia asked  
“Yes, that’s definitely it.” Trixie smiled sadly  
“She told me a few years ago, but made me vow not to make a thing of it. December 4th is her birthday.”   
“I have an idea, but I’ll need you to help me.” Delia grinned excitedly at Trixie  
“Sweetie, I thought you’d never ask.” Trixie winked in response.

****

December 4th arrived and Trixie woke early as the sun crept through the curtains. She looked to her right to check that Patsy was still sleeping, before creeping out of bed to take a small jewellery box containing a beautiful silver chain with an emerald style pendant hanging from it, and a note that read:

“Happy Birthday Sweetie!  
Here’s a little something from me, I know you told me not to make a fuss but I saw this and couldn’t resist, it’ll compliment your hair gorgeously!   
All my love, Trix xxx

P.S I got you the day off work, don’t worry, no one knows why, but I told Delia and she seems keen to take you out for lunch. She told me to tell you to meet her at the bottom of the stairs at 12 sharp. Hope you have a glorious day!”

Trixie placed the box on the pillow beside Patsy, to make sure she didn’t miss it, and got dressed for her morning rounds.

****

Delia stood at the bottom of the large staircase, waiting anxiously for Patsy to come down. Punctual as always, Patsy ran down the stairs at 12pm precisely. Delia’s breath caught in her throat as she saw her, she was wearing dark green slacks, a white blouse and had her usual long camel coat draped over her shoulders, Trixie’s pendant hanging from her neck. She looked as Patsy-like as could be, and Delia loved nothing more than that.

“Hello you.” She smiled and Delia took her hand  
“You look beautiful” she looked up at Patsy through her eyelashes and Patsy blushed.   
“So, where are we going for lunch?” She asked, brushing off the compliment. Delia grinned.  
“Actually, I had something a bit different planned. Follow me.” Delia dragged a confused Patsy out of Nonnatus house and down the street.   
“Close your eyes.” She demanded, and Patsy obeyed.

Large snowflakes fell on their heads as they rounded the corner.   
“Stay there.” Delia let go of Patsy’s hand and moved away.   
“Okay. Open.” Patsy opened her eyes and took in what she saw before her. A large ice rink had been put up in the middle of the street, the trees surrounding it covered in snow. The scene was breathtaking. Patsy turned towards Delia.  
“Surprise!” She smiled nervously at Patsy.   
“You did all of this for me?” Patsy asked, moving closer to Delia.   
“I found this.” Delia handed Patsy the photograph  
“It reminded me of the story you told me about your family and the snow. I wanted you to fall in love with snow again.” Delia took Patsy’s hands in hers and Patsy’s eyes filled with tears. She leaned in and kissed Delia slowly and softly.   
“Happy birthday.” Delia grinned, leaning her forehead against Patsy’s.

From around the corner Trixie watched as her two friends embraced. She smiled to herself, making a mental note to tease them for their public display of affection later, but for now all that mattered was that Delia’s surprise had worked. Patsy was surrounded by her family on her birthday.


End file.
